Tablet computers such as the iPad® are quickly becoming popular computing devices. Such computers may be used in a variety of contexts for personal, business, and educational activities. The customization possibility and the quick usability of these devices have made them popular. The tablet computer can be used for a multitude of activities; however, ready accessibility is key in a variety of contexts such as business, sales, navigation, etc.
At the same time, although the durability of these devices is increasing, the tablet computer is subject to breakage if dropped. While a case may protect against such damage, access to the touch screen of the tablet computer may be limited by the usage of a case and require the user to open and close the device. Also, the case may not provide a mechanism for securing the device to the body or another object when not in use. A system is needed for quick attachment configurations, carrying configurations, and holding configurations to increase the ability to use tablet computers in business and educational settings, as well as for navigation and other intensive activities.